Vanguard-X III (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Gain your mission from Emhi Tchaoryo. *Talk to any Gate Sentry in any area currently under control of your nation. They can be found at the gates to other zones. ** West Sarutabaruta (S) : H-5 ** Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) : E-11 (1st Map) ** Meriphataud Mountains (S) : C-8 (from teleportation spot, head south to find a shortcut tunnel at D-7) ** Sauromugue Champaign (S) : K-11 *This will trigger two NPC "Reinforcement" to appear. You will have 30 minutes to bring them to the stronghold (the fortification with the arbiter). ** West Sarutabaruta (S) : H-6 ** Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) : I-8 (2nd Map) ** Meriphataud Mountains (S) : E-5 ** Sauromugue Champaign (S) : H-7 *Talk to the Reinforcements to start her moving. They will follow you where ever you go, so try to avoid aggro. **The NPC tends to run away. Before running, she will always say something like "Huh? Was that an enemy scout?!", "I am worried about the soldiers back at the garrison. I have to see if they are all right". **Each NPC has two general behaviors depending on what it says. If what it says sounds like it may be scared or worried, then it will likely head back toward the starting point. On the other hand, if the NPC complains that you are too slow, there is a good chance it will run ahead of you toward the destination. Only stop it if it heads in the wrong direction altogether, or when you are close to the destination. (Boogers on Hades) **The person she is currently following should keep eye contact. It's best to run ahead a few yalms then turn around, and repeat this. Obstructions and terrain elevation sometimes make this difficult. Keep your cursor on her at all times, so you won't waste time targeting. **It is possible to solo this mission by allowing one of the two NPCs to break away (they will never wander aimlessly, but will in fact stay within a certain area close to the starting point). Simply guide each NPC separately to the destination within the time limit (Boogers on Hades) **To get her back to following you, just click on her again. *Talk to the NPC (campaign arbiter) at the stronghold (the fortification with the arbiter) to end the escort. **If you dont get the complete when you talk to the arbiter, bring the reinforcement closer to the arbiter. *Return to Emhi Tchaoryo to complete the mission. Note * The Reinforcement NPC does not get aggro from any mobs. * Only one group can do this Campaign Ops at a time (i.e. only one reinforcement NPC per zone) so you may have to wait for another group to finish. In this case the Gate Sentry will say "The troops you are to guide to the stronghold have not arrived yet. Please wait a little longer." * If you are at a low level, you may want to have Sneak up to avoid aggro. * It is speculated that doing this Campaign Ops influences the number of Campaign Battle NPC's that appear at the outpost fortifications. * Rewarded Experience Points and Allied Notes are the same for any area. *The Reinforcement runs faster than in Vanguard-X I (W), Sprinter's Shoes are recommended. * If both NPCs run in opposite directions and you lose track of one, she will halt after leaving your perception range. Assuming you fail to keep both of them with you, it is possible to complete the quest one at a time, as long as you pick up the second Reinforcement in ample time. * Zoning will cause you to fail this operation. ---- Game Description Objective: Federation reinforcement have been dispatched to assist in the defense of our nation's strongholds. You are to travel to any checkpoint garrison under Windurstian control, and escort the awaiting soldier to her final destination. Unit Requirement: 1~6 members ----